1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a car illuminator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a headlamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The headlamp is attached to the front of a car for illuminating a light beam. Some headlamps have a light shade, and the light shade provides the cutoff for the light beam to change the shape of the light beam. Furthermore, the light shades having different shape make the light beam having different shape. However, the headlamp does not have a satisfying device to drive the light shades.